


The happiest place on Earth, they said.

by LokisDomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Comforting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDomi/pseuds/LokisDomi
Summary: Disney Land, Tony had explained to the team. What a great bonding exercise! And of course, Loki was dragged along, unfortunately, they had an uneven number of people, so an easily excited blonde girl got stuck with him, over, and over again on many rides. Loki was less than pleased.After Loki and the overly excited Midgardian girl continuously got stuck together on ride after ride, Loki noticed something about her. What will happen when he notices her backing away from the loud parade coming towards them in a panic?





	The happiest place on Earth, they said.

It's the happiest place on Earth, they said. Not even you could hate it! They said. 

Loki groaned as the Avengers swarmed another ride. They were in this 'Californian Adventures' or whatever it was called. Loki couldn't really hear over the screaming of the people around them. What he did know, is that he didn't care about any of these boring rides, especially as he had to sit alone for most of them. He just had to sit there. And he very much doubted that this "Roller coaster" that Stark had praised would "brighten up his day" any.

Sighing, Loki walked over to the orange cart and took a seat at the back of the group, the excited cheers from everyone being cut off when they saw a small blonde girl be led over to where Loki sat. She was in the single rider line, letting the girl fill any available space, which was unfortunately next to the god of mischief. The girl smiled happily at Loki, taking off the crystal crown off her head, setting it in the bag in front of her, then thanking the attendant for pulling the bar down.

Loki twitched as she happily turned to Loki, a bright smile on her face, something that startled Loki momentarily. No one ever smiled at him that way. Not since Frigga. Hesitantly, he allowed himself to listen to her excited words.  
"I utterly love Disney Land! I always ride this ride as much as I can, yknow? Is this ya' first time on it?" He hesitantly nodded, not trusting himself to speak, should his poisonous words pour out of his mouth and ruin the happiness that covered the innocent girl. She smiled even wider somehow, and he nearly smiled back, but stopped himself. "I don't imagine you're very nervous," She spoke as the ride moved to the take off area.

"It's not a terribly scary ride, and you don't seem like someone who would be frightened. It's just... Such an.. Adrenaline inducing ride."

It seemed her mouth didnt have an off button as she continued to ramble until they heard the count down that signaled the start of the ride.  
"Heads back, face forward, lift off in 5..-" the blonde girl turned to smile at him, and for those few seconds, time seemed to slow down in a perfect state.

Her smile made his heart race as the gap between her teeth shone through, her pouty cupid bow lips being almost straight from her smile, stunning him. And her eyes, was like no gold ever seen on Asgard, and as they met his glowing green ones, the ride jolted them back to reality.  
"3.. 2.. 1!" Surging forward, the ride threw their heads back and an overly excited scream left the blonde girls mouth as they started up the hill. Loki could feel his breath being taken from him as he heard her scream happily, surprised at the openness of the girl, especially around him.

He didn't have much more time to think about it as the ride threw them down the hill and spun them in what seemed like a circle, and up another hill. Shocking him, Loki heard the girl laugh loudly as she turned to look at him in their one moment of pause. "Isnt it great?!" She screamed and he barely nodded back, but before he could speak they were sent down another turn.

The ride went on like that for what felt like seconds. Coming into the station, the girl panted softly, breathless from her screams and laughs. She took her crown out of the bag, and set it on her head in a rush. An attendant came over and helped her out, and again she thanked them. Turning back to Loki, he was surprised again to see her putting out a hand to him. Did she even know who he was? Did she know he was a murderer that almost took over her realm?

The girls smile grew at his hesitant expression. Teasingly, she spoke. "Come on, King to be. Contamplate my actions later, you're holding up the ride." Loki blinked, then frowned, standing without taking her hand and brushing past her, back over to the Avengers. He glanced at the girl to see her inhale, frown slightly, then perk up and spin around, heading towards the exit.  
Tony called out to her as she left.

"Sorry you had to sit with Reindeer Games!" Spinning around to look at them as she walked, she giggled with a sense of mischief. She opened her black parasol as she walked as well, using it to block the sun from her skin.  
"I'm glad I sat with him, rather than you, Mr. Stark!" They stared at her as she left, but there was laughter in the group. They had assumed that was the last they had seen of her, but as they walked over to the Toy Story ride, they saw her directly in front of them, entering the normal entrance. They couldn't help themselves, so instead of using their Magic passes that got them to the front of the ride, they waited in the line with her. Then, barking with laughter, Loki, was bitterly shoved forward so he would have to ride with her again 

She didn't notice them the entire time in line. She used her phone with ear buds in, and zoned everyone out as she read what seemed like a book very intently. As they sat down, Eboni finally noticed him and smiled happily in greeting.  
But, the God of Mischief frowned at the girl and softly, he finally spoke to her. "I am sorry you are stuck with me again." She let a frown grace her face, and he realized how much more... beautiful. She looked with a smile than a frown. "I am not... Stuck with you! So far, I've enjoyed riding with you out of everyone I've rode with in this park." She explained softly, putting on her 3D glasses.  
"I am not good company to keep, Lady..?" He trailed off, questioning her name as the ride began to spin them.

"I'm Eboni. Its wonderful to meet you, Loki." She half grinned at the God, who was 100% over dressed, in a suit of all things. He nodded at her, repeating her name softly, almost in a trance as the ride spun them into the first room.  
"Are you here alone, Lady Eboni?"

She sent him a glance but nodded, adjusting herself in her seat, the ride putting them so close their legs were touching. Eboni wore a dress that for his people was rather scandalous, but to Midgardians she was surprisingly covered up. Glancing down at the white dress with a fairly high collar, but Loki could still see her collar bones, which was something he couldn't see on the other ride. A pale orange pattern covered the dress, it looked like the buildings on Main street, from the other park, Disney Land he thought. A small sweater was the same pale orange color, it complimented her creamy skin well, and Loki could feel a flush going up his neck as his eyes trailed down to her legs.

Loki swallowed harshly as she caught his eyes from behind the 3D glasses, and he smirked softly at her as she raised her eyebrows, snickering. She finally spoke as he put on his own 3D glasses.  
"My younger sister was meant to come with me, unfortunately she got sick, so it's just me.. I had to ride my favorite ride one more time before they closed it, yknow?" He nodded but paused as the ride started.

The blonde girl next to him was an unusually good shot, knowing all the secrets from years of riding this ride, so her points sky rocketed without much effort. Loki on the other hand, was more focused on her concentrated face as she shot, making it so he fell behind quite easily. The girl stuck out her tongue and bit it gently as she narrowed her eyes at the screen, almost never missing. Her slender fingers pulling the cord of her gun quickly, with extreme precision.  
Loki looked down at their score and was shocked to see 40 thousand points leaving only the first room. He had only managed 2 thousand, but her accuracy was more curious. It was 98%, showing how exact she was.

This went on until the very end, where Loki heard her let out a high pitched whine after the final room. She was gently rubbing her hands, and when she noticed his eyes on her, she smiled sheepishly, as Loki felt something stir in his pants, making him adjust how he was sitting to hide the growing bulge. "Sorry, my hands always hurt after this ride! I'm an artist, so it's normal that they're tender, this sure doesn't help." She giggled, but her eyes widened as she saw her score.  
"Yes! I finALLy beat my previous record~!" She yelled in victory. She was in second overall, only to the Widow, and Clint was a close third to Eboni.  
The girl clapped her hands excitedly as they came to the gate for the pair to get out. 

Loki stepped out gracefully but Eboni half tripped on her way out, laughed despite herself. Looking up she saw the Widow and seemingly chased after her, leaving Loki to follow them. He sighed but listened to what she had to say to the red headed woman.  
"Congrats, Miss. Widow! I'm rarely ever beaten on this ride, you did super good!" Eboni nearly gushed, a bright smile on her face, which Loki nearly missed as he was so busy staring at her legs and ass. Groaning internally, he tried to force his arousal down, but it was harder than he thought, quite literally as it seemed.

"Thanks, but Natasha is fine.. And your name?" Natasha raised a brow at the excited girl as they reached the top of the stairs, the girl nervously twirled her parasol as she spoke. "I'm Eboni, Miss. Natasha." The red head sighed to Loki's amusement, but she spoke softly, noticing the girls anxiety over speaking to her now. "Natasha, just Natasha, Eboni." Eboni looked up and smiled widely at her.

"O, okay, Natasha! I'd love to talk to you more, but I better move ahead of the crowd. I'll see you later, maybe!" With that she turned to rush off into the crowd, then thought better of herself, turning back to where Loki stood stiffly. She smiled widely and waved at him, "See you soon, Loki!" She called to him, then opened her parasol again, sighing softly, and slipped into the crowd.  
A hand clasped on Loki's shoulder as he stared after the blonde girl, but he paid it no mind as he moved forward and followed her. Loki almost couldn't help himself as she walked over to what was called the "Silly Symphony Swings." He managed to get close behind her so he would be on the same ride as her, and at the loud commotion behind him, he noticed the Avengers had followed him.

He shook his head and turned back to the girl who twirled her parasol in front of her before she closed it again now that she was in the shade. The ride that was currently going on stopped soon, and Eboni took off her sandals, and her crown, then set them both plus her parasol to the side before racing to an outside seat. Loki made his way behind her, and took the one just behind her. Thor laughed and took the seat to his right, whispering to his brother.  
"It seems someone has a crush, no?" Loki scoffed and shoved his face away from him. "Of course not. She's just interesting." Loki muttered, but because of Thor's naturally loud voice, Eboni had already noticed them. She turned around and waved at Loki happily.

"Hello again, Loki! And hi, Thor." Something in Loki spiked happily as he realized how dismissive she had been towards Thor. His brother smiled happily and waved at her anyways, but Loki just nodded in greeting. Giggling, she turned back around as the ride lifted them off the ground.  
He heard and excited squeal come from the girl as she put her arms behind the metal chains so she could lean back. Her head leaned off the chair and she was far enough back that she could make eye contact with Loki as the wind whipped her hair around her face.

A grin covered her face and he felt his heart freeze up, and warm to impossible heats at the same time. Her striking eyes fluttered close from the wind, but as she casually kicked her legs he couldn't help but smile. She seemed so at peace. And at the same time, a whooping noise came from his right, and there was his idiot brother. Flapping his arms as if he was a bird. Like he's never flown before or anything. Disgusted, Loki scoffed at Thor, and Eboni opened her eyes and spotted Thor. She seemed to pause for a minute before outright laughing at the god of Thunder flapping his arms like a bird.  
Loki noticed her and nearly smiled for a minute. But then he realized he didn't like her smiling for Thor, and he frowned again. 

As the ride came to an end, Loki nearly couldn't meet her still giggling gaze. But as she glanced at him, he couldn't help but meet her gaze. She grinned fully at him, a small gap in her front top teeth adding to her personality all the more.  
He smiled back and he walked with her to get her shoes, parasol and crown. He leaned down as she put on her shoes and picked up her parasol and crown. When she straightened up, he gently handed her the parasol, then set the crown on her head. Bashfully, she nearly hid the parasol from him, he had caught a glance of green and gold on the black parasol from him before, but he hadn't been as close the last time. Now, he could make out green and gold flowers decorating the panel, and then gold lettering.  
His eyebrows scrunched up, as it wasn't long enough to be Eboni, but it was short enough to be... Oh of course. He looked back to her as she blushed and glanced away shyly, seeing he put the pieces together.

He couldn't help but laugh, nodding slightly to the parasol as they started walking down the stairs to the exit, the Avengers loudly talking about going to Goofy's Sky School next. "Would that parasol happen to say, Loki on it, my lady?" She blushed deeper and shrugged as Loki held out a hand for her to take, to help her down the stairs.  
"Possibly. But keep in mind, I always loved Norse Mythology.. When I found out you were real, and these were your colors.. I couldn't resist." She giggled softly, making a large smile form on Loki's face.  
"Consider me flattered at your touching tribute." She let out another giggle and nodded at him. They paused at the bottom of the stairs, where Eboni opened up her parasol again, making sure to block out the sun from whatever direction she was facing as she walked.

Loki finally asked about the parasol, unable to stop his curiosity as they idly followed the Avengers over to Goofy's Sky School. "Do you use the parasol just because it is hot, or because the sun hurts you?" She looked down as he talked, realizing the familiar question. "Hurts more than anything. While I am incredibly sensitive to heat, it's even worse when the sun hits my eyes. I'm very light sensitive.. I spent a lot of my life in the dark, so being in the light so much now is difficult."  
When she spoke she seemed far away for a moment, but quickly returned to her smiling state.

"Sooo, both!" She chirped, and for a second he thought it was fake, but he very quickly realized she was genuine in everything she said. Loki half smiled at her, and went to speak but was caught off as Captain Rogers walked back to them, catching Eboni off guard. While she was alone with Loki, he was soft spoken and almost pleasant, but the moment someone else came into the picture, he turned hard and cold as ice again.  
The Captain smiled slightly at Eboni, and held out his hand to hers, and she took it hesitantly, one hand still clutching her parasol tightly, Loki had noticed that her grip only tightened on it as Steve came over. She quickly released his hand after she shook it in greeting.

"Ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers. Tony over there has invited you to join us the rest of the day, as you seem to keep getting placed with Loki anyways." He tilted his head towards said god, and Eboni frowned slightly. "He just means to give you a way to get through the lines quicker with us. If you'd like to that is." He flashed her a shy smile, and she shifted on her feet uncertainly, but Loki spoke quietly, ignoring the Captain for a moment.  
"If you'd like, you can continue to sit with me, and we can avoid them, I know they're loud." Her eyes widened in surprise at this. Yes, of course he had noticed how she seemed to shy away from loud noises, like the Avengers, and continuously kept her earbuds in if she wasn't talking to someone. Obviously, something about loud noises bothered her, but he didn't know enough about Midgardians to know what.

"I.. We don't have to go that far, but I hope you don't mind if I hang back more. It's nothing personal!-" She quickly looked at Steve, flushed. "I just.. You're all so..." She puffed out her cheeks searching for the words, but Loki supplied them for her. "Annoying, idiotic, obnoxious-" She cut him off with a giggle and shook her head. "No, no.. Above it all. God like. And I'm.. Rather shy, honestly." She managed to choke out, but Steve just nodded kindly.  
"No problem, ma'am. Just stick with us, and you'll be okay. We're going into Goofy's Sky School if you'd like to join."

Her eyes lit up at this question, and she grinned widely. "Is Mr. Stark going on it?" She whispered excitedly. Hesitantly, Steve nodded, and Loki frowned. "Oh god bless. Okay, I'll go on, just make sure he's in my cart, alright?" She snickered, eyes flickering wildly. For a minute her expression mirrored Loki's when he was scheming, and Steve was hesitant to agree, but Loki took her up on it right away. The expression only added to his intrigue, and he had to know more.  
Loki led the trio back to the group, and then they lined up, it would only be a minute until they were through, but they did introductions.  
"I'm Eboni Mae. Pleasure to meet you all!" Tony took it upon himself to introduce everyone- in his own way of course.

"Of course you know me, but this is Pepper Potts, my lovely fiance~. Then there's Lord of Thunder,-'" He snickered as Thor glared at him, "And his girl, Jane. Say hi Jane!" Jane waved quietly to Eboni, and Eboni smiled at her, waving back. "Then there's his fucked up brother there, I'm sure you know him." Eboni glared at him, and went to speak, but was cut off. "Then the one and only Capsicle with his only slightly robot best friend, Bucky Barnes! Sam Wilson and Clint Barton, the bird brains." Tony was rapidly speaking now, and Eboni was frowning deeply. Loki could tell she was displeased with these introductions.  
"Big green rage monster, and his girlfriend, Natasha, the one and only black widow! Then, Wanda, I'm sorry kid don't hit me, and her robot boyfriend, Vision. That's everyone!" Eboni just nodded and smiled gently at everyone, giving them all a small wave.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Stark." She muttered, and finally, they were at the front of the line, letting Eboni smirk wildly, Tony, Pepper, her and Loki climbed onto the ride, Loki and Eboni in the front. Hesitantly, Loki adjusted himself as he noticed how the bump in the seat pressed into his bulge, and he quickly realized why Eboni wanted Tony on this ride with them. In a mild panic, he glanced at Eboni, but she winked and placed a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.  
Tony rambled as they took off, up the large rails, and he said how old this was, and how much more thrilling he could make it. But Eboni didn't speak until they were right at the first turn, making sure he wouldn't have enough time to comprehend what she was about to say.

"You know, Tony.. My family used to call this the Ball Buster." With that, they whipped around the corner, and two shouts were heard from the cart, both being the men that were in it, as the bump in the seat slammed into their dicks.  
Absolutely cackling, Eboni threw up her arms as they edged dangerously off the side again, and Tony yelled once more in pain. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO ON THIS RIDE, YOU SHE DEVIL." She was nearly in tears from laughter, as they went on a particularly hard turn.

"IF THERE IS A GOD, HE WILL STOP THIS HEEELLLLLL-" Tony was cut off as the cart was sent downwards, dropping both the cart, and Tony's will to live. The god next to Eboni had learned, and had cast a spell to make sure the cart wouldn't hurt him anymore. The same couldn't be said for Tony, who after one more drop, was about crying into Peppers shoulder.  
Happily, Eboni crawled out of the ride, readjusted her crown and walked down the stairs with a bounce in her step, Loki following her in pure hysteria, after making sure he got the girls parasol that she forgot. He couldn't stop laughing, and as he watched Tony limp helplessly, he laughed harder. It only got funnier as he saw each man come out of the ride with a limp in their steps.  
"Why is he okay! I call bullshit!" Clint yelled as he laid flat on the ground, having given up on life.

"Spells, Barton. Heavy protection spells." Loki managed through laughter. Eboni was laughing right beside him, and it made him surprisingly happy to know that, but that's when Steve spoke. "So that's why Eboni wanted to ride with Tony, she wanted to hear his reaction." Eboni laughed harder at that, nodding, which made Tony yell bitterly, "shE'S WORSE THAN HIM! He may have tossed me out a window, but at least he never hit me in the DICK. And on purpose too! No warnings!"  


Eboni snorted in the middle of her laughter, and quietly wheezed, her face turning slightly red from laughing too much. Finally, Loki and the blonde calmed down enough to speak.  
"I do not have a hint of regret, I want you to know that. But thanks for inviting me to join you!" She giggled softly, and Loki couldn't help but look at her fondly.

In the span of half an hour that he's known her, the few quiet interactions have brought more joy to his life, than any of the other Avengers had in the past 3 years of living with them. Thor could see how much joy Eboni was bringing Loki, knowing even the smallest tell of his emotions, no matter how well his brother thought he hid them.  
"Why don't we start going to another ride? I think the Little Mermaid ride is the closest." Pepper offers, patting Tony's shoulder, who sighed and straightened up. "I guess.. But I'm watching you blondie!" Tony pointed at her, half glaring, but you could tell there was a joking undertone.

Sheepishly, Eboni held up her hands in defeat, and almost stepped into the sun without thinking about it, but Loki opened the parasol just before she stepped out, blocking her sensitive eyes from the blinding summer sun. Sighing in relief, she turned and smiled gratefully, taking the parasol gently from the taller male. "Thank you, so much! I forgot about it all together honestly." She admitted softly. Thor stepped forward and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, laughing happily, almost reminding them the rest of the group had started walking.  
"Always the courteous one my brother!" Loki rolled his eyes but then smirked, shrugging off his brothers hand, he put out his arm for Eboni to take, who giggled and took it without hesitation.

"Thank you, my prince." She said through giggles, and Loki responded with a scoff. "Cheeky mortal." It was an insult, but you could detect the fondness in his voice. Eboni happily smiled up at him, and the pair followed Thor who had joined Jane in front of them.  
"So, Eboni Mae, tell me more about yourself." Loki inquires, half smiling down at her as they avoided people around them. Eboni shrugged, spinning her parasol gently. 

"Well, obviously my name is Eboni Mae. But little did you know, my middle name is Frigga." She half grinned at Loki, but he froze, his eyebrows furrowing down at her, with a slight glare in his eyes, his entire being turning cold. Eboni paused but quickly spoke.  
"My family, big Norse Mythology nuts. My mother wouldn't allow my first name to be Frigga, but she agreed to my middle name. My family absolutely worshiped all of you." Eboni moved closer to avoid someone incredibly close to her, and smiled in an apology at Loki. He waited for her to continue, so until they were at the Ariel ride, she spoke.  
"I have an older, and younger sister. My elder sister always loved Hela. But all of us thought her to be your daughter.. Not your murderous elder sister." Eboni winced, but Loki chuckled, nodding for her to continue, slightly relaxed now.

"I was always partial to you, while I was quieter by nature, I'm a bit.. Mischievous." She smiled shyly, and he swore he could see part of himself in the mortal that was on his arm. "My younger sister though.. Oh the sweet girl. Liked Thor. She takes after him in some ways you know." Eboni smiled fondly, as she spoke of her younger sister, and released his arm, grabbing her phone out of her dress pocket, and unlocked her phone, showing him her background photo.  
It was of her, in a very similar dress to the one she wore now, but with green coloring. On her right was a darker skinned girl, who seemed much shorter and younger. But the girl on her left was a girl of a darker skin tone who seemed to be her elder. She had a similar hair color to the youngest one, but a bit darker. All and all, Eboni didn't look anything like them, which made Loki raise his eyebrows.

"I'm adopted." Eboni quietly explains, and Loki nearly froze up in shock. He managed to keep walking, but he was stiff now. As they reached the ride entrance, she explained how it came to pass. "I was found on their door step one day in late November. I was ice cold, but not dead." She laughed almost bitterly and looked down, closing her parasol.  
"So, I was then the middle child between the ever confident 'Winema Hela Mae.' and the brave 'Jasmine Sif Mae'. I was always quiet and nurturing I suppose, so I got the middle name Frigga."  
"A fitting name to have. If anything, I think you have the best name out of both of them." Loki commented softly, and Eboni shrugged, smiling at him as they fell in line behind the rest of the Avengers, who quickly piled onto the ride in pairs.

"My lady~." Loki hummed, helping her into the orange colored sea shell. Stepping in after her, he nodded to the attendant who lowered the bar of the ride. Most of the time, he watched Eboni who softly sang and watched the entire ride in a child like wonder. "I went on this ride when it first open, I'm very fond of it.. Minus this part." She winced slightly as a giant sea witch came into view.  
"Who is she?" Loki questions, listening to the sea witch sing. Eboni smiled and spoke softly, looking away from the sea witch. "Shes Ursula, the one that turns Ariel into a human. She's super cool, but giant and kinda scary.. And I'm easily afraid, honestly." Eboni kind of chuckled as they finally left Ursula's room.

"I've always had a bone to pick with this ride." Eboni says as they go into a new room that had Ariel and Prince Eric leaning in to kiss, in the song kiss the girl. "They skip through so much.. Like watch this!" She exclaims, sitting forward, pouting bitterly. They pass through the room, and into the next one where Ariel and Eric are getting married. "They skipped so much!! She only just got on shore, and now they're getting married? Talk about inconsistent!"  
She sits back and huffs, glancing at Loki who was chuckling quietly at the girls annoyance. She flushed and looked down quickly. "S, sorry.. This has just always annoyed me." She explains, shrugging.

"No, no need to apologize. I understand." Loki paused as their shell came to a stop, the ride now over. He stepped out first and gave Eboni his hand again. She took it and smiled at him, letting him pull her out of the shell.  
Eboni went so speak but she got cut off by her phone, she opened her parasol hastily, putting it over her head, letting Loki guide her out of the ride as she read the text. Her already pale complexion paled to an unhealthy but smiled shakily at Loki.

"I have to go.. But it was so great meeting you Loki, I'll truly never forget this afternoon with you." Loki felt any bit of his happiness from that day slip away as the girl tried to walk away from him. She got a few feet before he was next to her again, gently gripping her arm.  
"Does it only have to be one afternoon?" Eboni looked down as he spoke to her, "Why not continue this, maybe another day.. But continue this with me. You make this place bearable." She glanced up at him, and smiled slightly.

"I'll be at Disney Land, tomorrow, the main entrance at 11:30 AM, if you're a minute late I'm going in without you." A real smile spread across Loki's face, and for the first time in a long time, he could feel himself excited for the next day. It was an unusual feeling.  
"I'll be there early if anything." A huge smile spread across Eboni's face and she nodded, backing up slowly.  
"So.. Tomorrow then, my Prince?"

"Tomorrow, Lady Eboni."  
With that, Eboni spun around, disappearing into the crowd, her parasol peaking up every now and then, but she disappeared from his sight way too quickly for his liking.. Sighing, he turned back to the Avengers who were waiting for him.  
Scowling, but not with the same anger as usual, he stalked towards them, "What." He spat out, but his brother shook his head with a knowing smile.

Until tomorrow.


End file.
